Winning and Loving It
by missymace
Summary: A sequel to kiriel-kun's The Game of Love. A little to the lighter side of the TxT relationship other's love lives. Aren't you all interested to what happened to the rest of the cast? :


A sequel to_** kiriel**_-kun's The Game of Love. A little to the lighter side of the TxT relationship + other's love lives. Aren't you all interested to what happened to the rest of the cast? :)

Disclaimer: Me no owns. Unfortunately. :( just this hastily made fanfic. spare me XD

Chapter 1: Now the whole world knows.

And paradise it was.

After all that had happened to the Makinos, one can't blame Tsukushi for being a tad bit more careful with what she says and does. Especially with those close to her and her brother. Even so, she can't help but trust the very person whom she's scared will break her heart even more than everything, will break her even more than what she had gone through. _Doumyouji Tsukasa._

He remains her prince. She remains his Cinderella. She maybe one of the most sought after singer-actress-composers of today, but she remains the tough weed Makino Tsukushi is. She is still the beautiful tough weed Doumyouji Tsukasa has come to love and protect. The life of Doumyouji Tsukasa.

It has been a year after the traumatic attack of the sorry excuse for a human psycho-stalker-killer Ryan McCormick. AN: Thank God he's already dead! Tsukushi's back in Tokyo to fulfill her duties for her contracts and to prepare for her upcoming concert. Though many have been upset with the cancellation of her supposed to be biggest concert on that particular day, most have forgiven and forgotten her and the cancellation. It was so heart warming to know a lot of people cared about you. And to think her fans reach a number of about a billion all over the world. Never mind those who want her dead, the world is behind her in all her fights. Tsukasa is beside her at all times. He always makes it a point she never forgot that fact. And forget she never did.

"MAKINO TSUKUSHI!! If you do not get up from that damn bed of yours in five minutes I swear I'm gonna break this door and believe me, you do not want to know what I'm gonna do t--" shouted a very agitated Sammi outside her bedroom door only to be cut by Tsukushi's "Well, Good morning to you too!" though much more without life than required of the greeting.

It's was not that Tsukushi is lazy to get up too early in the morning, it was because she was so excited and nervous she wasn't able to enjoy a few hours of sleep until it was already dawn. Well, 7:00am isn't early for Tsukushi. Not for preparation to an engagement at 10:00am. Today, she will officially be coming back to the limelight, the spotlights and the bright lights. Today, the whole world will know what exactly happened to her since that eventful day of her supposed to be concert in her home land. It was just Sammi being her usual Sammi-ness.

"Good! I'm starting to get nervous already and it's just 7:00 for goodness sake." said Sammi.

"And to think I'm the one supposed to be doing that. How's everything?" asked Tsukushi.

"Oh everything's just fine. You don't have to worry about a thing. Well, I need you to worry about what will happen after your big revelations. But, it's no biggie. We're all here for you." answered Sammi as she was hugging Tsukushi.

"Thank you. You don't know just how much. You and Charlie. Thank you." said Tsukushi with a smile.

They arrived a little after 9:30am at the Maple where hoards of reporters were piled in the biggest hall the hotel has. Flash after flash, click after click, Arisu managed to get to the long table set for her and the officials of Gaia. Her brother, Yuki, Kin-san, Dominic and the F4 were also present in the events.

"Arisu! What exactly happened?"

"Why was the concert canceled?"

"Is it true that you had abortion of your child with Megumi Hiro during your leave?"

"Ringo-san, why the long leave?"

These were just some of the questions hounded over Ringo Arisu. A lot more were more ridiculous than the others due to the impossible rumors spread during her break.

Sammi came up to the podium up front the table and the reporters. "There would be time to answer your questions later after Miss Ringo says her piece. This conference would only be for 30 minutes. Thank you all very much for giving time off for this announcement. I give you now Ringo Arisu.

Arisu was holding her Saturn necklace the whole time she was sitting behind the long table. Donned in a knee-length white halter-top sundress, with her lustrous hair in light waves cascading behind her down to her slender waist, gold gladiator sandals and white-rimmed sunglasses, she was definitely a sight to see. So much unlike her way back when she first came to Eitoku.

_She's beautiful_. This is what one could read inside Doumyouji Tsukasa's grey matter in that hard skull of his.

Arisu began to speak a few moments after she reached the podium relating everything that had happened from the stalker contacting her back when she was in England to that day when he tried to kill her and her brother to her decision to rest for a year after everything and the healing of her right hand. She assured her worried fans that she wouldn't disappoint them with her upcoming concert. Ending her piece with a big thank you to all of those who helped her when she needed help the most and her friends who were always there when she and her brother was in their lowest point of their life.

There weren't any eyes brimming with tears after her heartbreaking relation of the events of her life to the whole world. Well, except for the F4 of course.

Question after question were answered before the conference was ended. A lot of crazy questions evaded and a lot of personal questions still unanswered. Such as her other rumored relationship with the richest man in Japan. These reporters could do with a little teaser as Tsukasa came up the podium to claim Arisu immediately halting the conference and beginning the little feast AN: Maple? Little? o.o'' prepared for those present in the hall.

"Thank you." whispered Arisu.

"It's nothing. Come, I've prepared a room for us." said Tsukasa simply.

At that Arisu stood very still while on their way to their friends. "What? Could you repeat what you've just said?" asked the incredulous Arisu to the octopus head now walking a little farther in front of her.

"Huh? I said I've prepared a room for us. What's wrong with that?" asked Tsukasa, now showing signs of irritability for the waste of time this conversation is making.

"You know what's wrong! How can you do such a thing?" hissed Arisu all the while walking, rather jogging beside Tsukasa matching his long strides. Those damn long legs of his.

By this time, the thought have finally been processed inside Tsukasa's brain inside those amazingly curly head of his. Face blazed from the neck up, he stammered "Y-you pervert! I didn't mean it the way y-your green mind thinks i-it is! The rest of the guys are already there if you hadn't noticed! Green-minded pervert."

"Oh." She couldn't say more. The redness of her face matching Tsukasa's as they made it inside the adjoining room from the conference hall.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKASA!!"

**xoxoxoxoxox**

At long last, I have started to make a fanfiction and is able to share a bit of my imagination to everyone. 

There's more to come. . unfortunately, i can't for a while. but there really is more :)

**xoxoxoxoxox**

missymace


End file.
